wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Okumura
Rin Okumura(奥村燐 Okumura Rin) is the son of Satan and the elder, fraternal twin brother of Yukio Okumura. Studying as an Exwire at True Cross Academy, Rin desires to become a Knight Meister and defeat his biological father Satan. Appearance Ri n has messy, jet-black hair (dark blue in the anime) that sweeps down on his pale skin and intense blue eyes. Since using Kurikara for the first time, Rin began exhibiting a number of physical traits that hint at his demonic nature in his human form such as prominent canine teeth, slightly pointed ears, and a long, black, fur-tufted tail. In his Demon form, Rin gains two horn-like blue flames floating above his head, long elf-like ears, and red slitted pupils, while his irises remain a deep blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of his body, mostly at the tip of his tail and on his shoulders, as well as his sword. Before going to the True Cross Academy, Rin's wardrobe consisted of a simple blue hoodie over a pink T-shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side, giving the impression of a rebellious nature. He was also seen wearing a white jacket with big pockets and various decorations on it and a fingerless pair of black gloves. Because of how often he got into fights, Rin was seen with band-aids over his cheeks and fingers, wounds which were usually taken care of by Yukio. While in True Cross Academy, Rin wears the school's uniform, which consists of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants. He is also seen carrying his sword, Kurikara, in a red sleeve with a cross-body black strap. In class, he is occasionally seen with his bangs pinned up so he can read his studies. Shortly after the new year, Kurikara is broken, unleashing Rin's full power. In his full demon form, he has pale blue hair that fades to white at the bottom. His eye color changes from dark blue to the color of his flames as well and his pupils become fully red, while his eyes gain the triangle-like shape that humans that are possessed by Satan have. He has two bumps on his forehead, alluding to growing horns. The new outfit he wears is a True Cross security uniform that can turn him invisible if the hood is put up, made by Mephisto himself. When his demon heart isn‘t hidden, it appears in a shape that reminds of an actual human heart. It is blue and it has some spikes on its top, that look like a crown. In the middle of this “crown“, there is a blue flame burning. Personality Rin has an extremely compassionate and supportive personality. Rin can be very violent and get into fights (possibly caused by his demon side), but in truth, has a kind heart. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them in any way possible. He is also very protective of Yukio and aims to surpass him one day. However, Yukio often finds Rin annoying due to his frequent impulsiveness, stupidity and his care-free attitude, which makes Yukio look down on Rin as much as he looks up to him, making it hard for Rin to be taken seriously by Yukio and his fellow exorcists, making Rin desperate to earn his brother's approval. He takes offense when Yukio accuses him of killing their father and pointing a gun at him, warning him not to insult him and saying that he isn't going to fight his brother. Rin is also revealed to be very fragile later on when Yukio begins to show signs of Insanity and Rin can't find any way to help him. Although he generally hides it, Rin loved his adopted father a great deal and has nothing but good things to say about him. He deeply regrets that the last thing they did was fight, which resulted in Satan taking him over. Much like Yukio, he takes any insult against him very seriously and got really angry when Shura claimed he died like a coward. He also doesn't like people insulting Yukio, whom he loves and greatly respects. Besides this, however, Rin is surprisingly even-tempered and laid-back and rarely gets angry without a good reason. Rin is often shown to be able to relate to people easily and connect their feelings to his own, such as Shiemi Moriyama's grief over her grandmother and Ryūji Suguro's ambition to defeat Satan. He is also able to understand Shiemi's desperate desire for friends, as he grew up with no friends due to being constantly harassed by bullies, children and rude adults alike. In general, he is often the first one to try and make people feel better if they're down. He's not the type of person for school or studying, though he was able to gain a junior high diploma and become an Exwire. Unlike his brother, Rin is immature, which leads other people into believing that he is younger than Yukio; it's been noted by several people that despite being twins, he and Yukio couldn't possibly be more different. He is headstrong (literally, as well as metaphorically, as he was able to stop a charging demon twice his height by headbutting it) and is often very open with his friends. However, when his friends found out about his demon heritage, they become afraid of him, thinking that he is unstable which could lead to a catastrophic disaster, but they slowly grew close to him and accepted him during the Kyoto Arc. Despite his usual hot-blooded and obstinate attitude, Rin is often shown to be more sensitive than he lets on, which is shown when he is stuck in Mephisto's mechanical prison in the Kyoto arc when Shiemi tries to rescue him and he denies her, openly crying, afraid of himself. He is also shown to have a soft spot for animals. At the beginning of the manga, the reason he had gotten into a fight with Reiji Shiratori and his delinquent gang was that they were torturing pigeons. He also attempts (successfully) to tame Kuro without killing him after hearing that he was once Shiro's familiar. History During the time of the Blue Night, Satan murdered a huge number of the world's greatest holy men, in order to find someone who he could possess without any ill effects to save Yuri Egin, who was going to be executed by the Vatican for being impregnated by him. Shiro Fujimoto and Mephisto Pheles were ordered by Yuri's father, Ernst Frederik Egin, to go find and kill her and Satan's children. They found Yuri within the forest with her newborn twins, whom she named Rin and Yukio. She later died in childbirth. Instead of killing the twins like he was instructed, Shiro decided to seal Rin's Demonic powers within the Demon-slaying blade Kurikara with the help of Mephisto, and raise Yuri's children as his own. Mephisto then made a deal with Fujimoto that if he doesn't succeed in raising the twins as normal children and if Rin's Demon powers ever came out, they will be in his custody. In his childhood, Rin led a normal human life, but his strength and temper seemed unnatural, so all the children and even teachers feared him and thought of him as a Demon, throwing slangs such as 'Demon child.' He got into fights often and injured all his classmates, and the only one who could stop him was Shiro. Rin always admired Shiro and wanted to become like him when he grew up. Rin always protected Yukio from bullies and encouraged him to chase his dream. Also in his youth, Rin learned how to cook, which became his natural talent. Abilities Flames of Satan (魔神の炎, サタンのほのお, Satan no Honō): Also known as the Blue Flames (青い炎 Aoi Honō), Rin as the son of Satan has inherited his father's trademark flames, as suggested are uniquely blue. A majority of his power are sealed within the demon-slaying blade Kurikara, however, he is able to wield a small amount of blue flames even with his sword sheathed, typically whenever he is enraged. Rin later undergoes training to control his flames to prevent them from leaking out, as well as to ensure that he isn't consumed and reverts back to his feral state whenever he draws his sword. He later gained a little control over his flames however, Rin is still prone to his flames leaking out in a burst of rage. By the time of Izumo's rescue operation, he possess enough control over his blue flames to create techniques through channeling the flames released through his sword in a coordinated manner. After Kurikara, which contained his demonic heart broke, his flames were released at full power burning him, then he regressed into his feral demon form and returned to his state of mind. * Pyrokinesis: The most basic ability that Rin possesses due to his heritage, Rin has the ability to create and control fire with his mind. * Demon Form: Whenever Rin draws his sword, which acts both as his "heart" and the source of his demonic power, he gains access to his true power. Likewise, this also puts Rin at a severe disadvantage, as he does not keep his tail concealed, which is one of his weaknesses, and it exposes his heart, meaning that if Kurikara is destroyed while it is drawn, Rin will die.19 Kurikara later broke due to Satan who talked through Yukio,20 causing Rin to remain in his demon form with his heart exposed. Knight (騎士, ナイト, Naito): Rin is an aspiring Knight Meister,22 and as such employs a demonic sword as his main weapon, which in his case with his Kurikara.23 Rin eventually gains enough skill and control with his flames and sword to be able to perform various techniques with his Flames of Satan. * Flame-emitting Meditation (火生三昧 Kashō Zanmai): With Ucchusma possessing his Kurikara, Rin unleashes a torrent of fire capable of engulfing an entire mountain. However, because of his conviction, the flames only burn away the Impure King. * Satan Slash (サタンスラッシュ Satan Surasshu): Rin channels his Flames of Satan through the Kurikara and fires them at his opponent in a the form of a wave in a manner reminiscent of Arthur A. Angel's Angel Slash. * Satan Bomb (サタンボム Satan Bomu): Rin stabs Kurikara into the ground and then creates a series of explosions at various nearby points of his choosing. High-Speed Regeneration: Rin, also due to his heritage, has inherited the demonic power of high-speed regeneration, which in short allows him to recover from fatal or near-fatal wounds at astonishingly high speeds, giving him an extreme amount of durability. For instance, he has shown himself able to close a serious stab wound within mere minutes, and reattach his severed right foot. When he tried to stop Yukio from leaving for the Illuminati Yukio shot him in the head at point-blank range and not only Rin survive and recover in minutes, he remained conscious through the whole event. Telepathy: Rin has shown the ability to exercise telepathy, but only in instances where the one he is talking to is a higher class demon who is not capable of speaking human Language. Spectral Awareness: Though this ability was suppressed due to Kurikara's sealing, once Rin's powers were completely unleashed, he gained the natural ability to see demons because of his half-breed status. Cooking Specialist: Rin's specialty, and even searched around for a restaurant job he could have to perfectly execute his talent. Rin later exercised his talent when the Exwires and their supervisors were at the training camp, during which he cooked dinner for everyone, which they all extremely enjoyed. Enhanced Strength: Per his demonic heritage, Rin has incredible strength, giving him the strength to, even as a child, break someone's ribs with a mere punch. Trivia * His name means phosphorus in kanji which comes from the Greek meaning "light bearer." In Latin it means Lucifer, a fallen angel cast down from the heavens. * Rin's favorite pastimes are: cooking, sleeping, eating, and spacing out. * Rin's favorite manga genres are: action, comedy, and emotional drama. * Rin's favorite type of girls are ones that are extremely attractive. * Rin's favorite animals are owls. * He is surprisingly good with his hands. * His cooking repertoire includes a wide variety of Japanese and Western foods. * Rin's favorite food is Sukiyaki. * Rin sleeps 11 hours a day. * He has a "Cool Dudes According to Me" ranking in order from coolest to least cool: Shiro, Ryuji, Konekomaru, himself Rin, Kuro, and Yukio. Shima doesn't even make the list. * Kazue Katō states that the twin brothers' names were originally switched around, meaning that Rin's name was meant to be Yukio. * The original concept of Rin had a personality that resembled Ryuji, being able to crush an apple with his fist. He also had a tattoo-like burnt scar on his face, but Katō's editor didn't want her to do that. * In one edition of "Blue Questorcist", Rin mentions how his specialty in cooking is Sukiyaki, although he also mentions Tamagoyaki. * In a bonus comic for Volume 6, Kazue Kato mentions how Rin and Yukio are twins in artistic talent Category:Heroic